As importance of network security and requirements for safety authentication of mobile payment have attracted increasing attention, and passwords which may bring annoying experience thus have been gradually abandoned, biological identification system relying on body features has been applied to provide the best protection.
Nevertheless, the existing fingerprint identification technology leads to problems such as relatively high threshold of obtaining patents, susceptibility to interference, and low accuracy. Hence, identification methods combined with optical authentication of biological features such as iris, veins, and fingerprints may provide a better chance of solving said problems. In commercially-available devices, additional infrared (IR) sensing modules (including IR cameras, IR light-emitting diode, and optical filters that allow near infrared (NIR) light to pass through) are adopted to enhance the quality of identification signals; however, manufacturing costs are raised, and additional space is needed by mobile phones.
In addition, IR cut-off filters in the existing camera modules may block the NIR light. Additional NIR camera modules are thus adopted by conventional technology for performing iris identification.